shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chisai Koto
is a martial art and a philosophy in and on itself, it focuses on gratitude towards life and the universe, and that the need to search a meaning in life is superfluous and meaningless. In that sense it is similar to Nihilism but different, for those practicing Chisai Koto, the meaning of life is a question which should not be answered, simply because of the beauty in the mystery of knowing it, and on how it'll be trivial in living their life as they do. Teachings Chisai Koto is entirely passive and does not have any active component in fighting, all techniques are not geared towards causing harm and destruction and s purely based on support and defense techniques, that will help the user in a fight but mostly geared towards a peaceful life all together. Chisai Koto has absolutely no destructive power has mentioned before and cannot be properly mastered by those who seek to use it for their benefit and their benefit alone, true mastery over Chisai Kotto is only accessible to the selfless. Mastery over Chisai Koto requires 3 key things: Selflessness, Equanimity, and Gratitude towards life. Upon an individual having attained these 3 things in life training starts and throughout their entire life lasts. Chisai Koto also teaches that all techniques used by Chisai Koto should be used for the purpose of making other's lives better with no intention of being rewarded, this falls under selflessness, but true understanding of this has much deeper consequences, as Chisai Koto's most tragic stories all stem from this teaching, as the original creator apparently died as a martyr, sacrificing everything to protect his country. It is taught to most members of the Meinobi but it is not necessary too, however most disciples do learn it out of respect to Sylvan the creator of Chisai Koto, and that it's also part of the fundation of the Meinobi. Training Training for Chisai Koto, is equal parts spiritual as it is physical and mental. All training is done under a peaceful environment at early stages and most of the time in contact with nature directly, or near it, as the connection with nature is emphasized when learning Chisai Koto. Large portions of the training include meditating among wildlife and complete solitude (as pictured in the image). Meditation is a big part of mastering Chisai Koto, it should be done every day and for as long as the user finds necessary, breathing techniques and such should always accompany meditation especially the unique breathing technique practiced by users of Chisai Koto Heir. Techniques All the techniques taught in Chisai Koto fall under 3 main branches (except some training techniques which fall under all 3) , practicioner of Chisai Koto may learn all 3 branches, but people tend to specialize in 1 branch even being proficient in the others, mastery of a branch means mastery over Chisai Koto, mastery over all branches means an higher ranked mastery, but this strive for an higher title while commendable is not actively encouraged, nor is it necessary. However all branches while not directly linked with haki, require use of haki to utilize their full potential Masters of Chitai Koto are rare, as true mastery is not something easily achieved, and masters on all 3 branches are even rarer, there only have been recorded around 4 of them, 1 of which is the founder itself. All masters tend to be people who already knew of haki before ever diving into the world of Chisai Koto, or people who learnt haki by any other means while training under Chitai Koto, for Chitai Koto offers no training of haki, and instead allows for the practitioners to come in hand to learning haki naturally or by training. Healing Techniques The most sought out and well known of the branches, it focuses on healing and helping other people soothe their physical wounds through a technique antithesis of life return, which is known as Maid. All techniques in this branch allow for the user to heal others and heal themselves and under no circumstances should be exploited to harm others. *'Heir': A breathing technique, used as a training technique and as a real multiuse technique. The user must follow a very strict breathing rythmn, that maximizes the intake of oxygen and release of residual and useless gases when exhaling, while at the same time, keeping the maximum free oxygen in case of an unexpected turn of events where the user will be unable to breathe. ** Heir: Inherit: A more advanced variation of the Heir technique where the user will unconsciously use Heir all the time when doing stamina-draining techniques, with it the user is able to remain in a perfect state of peace and calmness, where fatigue will never surface regardless of the intensity of such activity, it is only possible for masters to do for long periods of time. ** Heir: Mature: A slightly less advanced technique then Heir: Inherit but nonetheless, very useful. It quite simply is a large inhalation of air, but the rhythm and intensity in which it happens is very specific and allows for the most peaceful and long term containment of air, by use of this technique the user is able to hold their breath for long spans of time, true masters even for entire days without end. *'Maid': A technique which works exactly opposite of life return, in that it allows the user to control the body of the target, for the benefit of the target and the target alone, the only way for this technique to be used on one self is by coming to terms that it's beneficial for both that one uses Maid on himself and not just for the user itself. **'Maid: Serve' The most basic and known of all Maid techniques, it quite simply orders the cells of the target to undergo mitosis and regenerate damaged tissue, independent of the desire of the target's body, forcibly making any wound close up faster then normal, of course the cells will only divide if it is allowed by them by their division mechanisms as they will not divide if a problem is found withing them and will undergo apoptosis to prevent cancers. **'Maid: Whithdraw' a specific maid techniques that forces the activation of the immune system, which takes care of protecting the organism from toxic substances and harmful organisms, using this technique will force the body to more actively combat poisons and infections. Haki can be used on the cells which work on the immune system to allow for a more timely and efficient handling of the poisoning/infection. **'Maid: Relieve': A very basic and slightly more complicated technique that forces the users cells to flush out any excess Lactic Acid from cells and force the brain to release dopamine, so as to relieve the user of stress and fatigue, more assertive Heir techniques may be used to compliment it, and thus allow the user to calm down and relieve a target almost instantly. **'Maid: Beget': The second highest Maid technique, the user will use Maid to forcibly convert cells into stem cells and force them to undergo diferential mitosis until there are enough cells to remake a tissue that should normally be unable to remade. This technique can even heal scars and mortal wounds to merely harmful wounds in a small span of time, but this techniques requires an incredible focus. **'Maid: Nurture': The highest Maid technique and the one with the longest lasting effects of them all, it allows the user to completely and radically alter the DNA in a designated spot or the entire body, and make proteins to remove the Hayflick limit, with it gone all cells can under go mitosis indefinitely, and thus making the user biologically immortal, and never die of old age. It is exclusive to Sylvan. *'Knight' techniques which include use of tools and more weirdly weapons so as to help one overcome a given situation or even used in healing, these weapons may or may not be bladed, and can be of any range, bows, staffs, scythes, etc. Fire weapons do not fall under the teachings however. **'Knight: Groom' by use of small knives and incredibly precision the user of this technique cuts parts off that allow for a better healing, this technique is used as a makeshift surgical process but should not be traded for proper surgeons. This technique is useful to remove bullets from inside a body and other kinds of projectiles. Self Defense Techniques which deal with self defense in Chitai Koto are incapable of direct damage by themselves, and are all in all only to be used to defend against attackers, never to strike back, but unlike karate they don't have any striking variants. Nonetheless all self defenses techniques when used by a master are capable of defeating opponents without ever harming them, and even alter the landscape itself. *'Heir': A breathing technique, used as a training technique and as a real multiuse technique. The user must follow a very strict breathing rythmn, that maximizes the intake of oxygen and release of residual and useless gases when exhaling, while at the same time, keeping the maximum free oxygen in case of an unexpected turn of events where the user will be unable to breathe. **'Heir: Order' A technique which focuses on the target, with a specific set of punches and jabs at the exact movement of the enemy's breathing and heart beating the user disrupts the enemy's breathing and robs him of the ability to intake oxygen. With this technique the user can easily make an enemy submit by fatigue or make them faint even if used for long enough. **'Heir: Punish' The most assertive heir technique, it conists of a strong straigth palm strike to the middle of the enemy's chest, that quickly decelerates when striking, it carries no destructive force but forces the lungs of the enemy to quickly compress and release all air the target once had inside them, due to the sudden shock the lungs take about a minute to put more oxygen inside them and thus robs the enemy of oxygen for an entire minute, this technique when used against an enemy that is already tired can even make them faint, and make the enemy admit defeat from the get go if used as a starting move. *'Bard' techniques under the Bard, focus on inviting the enemy's defeat by their own actions and environment, and thus using the area around the user and the own attacks of the enemy at hand to defeat the enemy itself **'Bard: Compose' is a series of techniques that all have the intent of forcing the enemy to lose balance, by use of redirection of attack with any appendage and casual sweeps to make the enemy trip. Large lists of techniques are known all with specific movements, but Bard: Compose is just as efficient when doing it free style and merely using the simple of idea that a few good placed sweeps and redirection can make any enemy drop their guard and fall down. **'Bard: Flute' much like Bard: Compose it can be used in free style or pre-made techniques, it focuses on twists and turns, mainly by the user's will, but also techniques which twist and turn the enemy around. With this form, the user is able to dodge in a manner similar to kami-e, but by spinning and going with the flow of an enemy's attack and dodging like how a leaf would react to a breeze, or being the wind itself and make the enemy bend in a way beneficial to you by pushing the enemy in certain spots, when attacking or defending. With it masters can make the enemy end in a position with will prove tricky to come out of, or simply wear them out. **'Bard: Fiddle' taking inspiration on grappling and throwing martial arts, Bard: Fiddle consists of various grappling and throwing techniques that allow the user to fend off enemies that are physically stronger or too fast for the other techniques to work against. *'Sylph' these are a series of techniques that focus on escape and thus have no offensive power. Free running and speed are emphasized on these techniques and thus, a large part of physical training in Chisai Koto, lead up only to learn these techniques and those of Bard. **'Sylph: Stride' A simple running technique, that can be used for a quick explosive sprint and a long marathon-like run. It quite simply is a soru with a lower center of mass, forcing the user to run a ninja-like fashion, bending forward with their arms pointing back. With Sylph: Stride the user is able to reach incredible speeds and with the use of Heir: Inherit can allow the user to outpace any threat coming their way by sheer endurance, but can also be used to quickly escape a dangerous situation, in a short explosive step which can surpass even the speed of sound by experienced users. **'Sylph: Weave' Is an advanced running technique that focuses on lightness of feet, over speed, it forces the user to focus their height on equal part in the body and to always keep the center of gravity ready to switch, with it Sylph: Weave allows the user to navigate places impossible to navigate by foot, by jumping over large rocks, running over weak and brittle roads without harming them, walk through thin ice, and masters can even run in the side of walls completely or even slide over the surface of water **'Sylph: Sought' the culmination of all physical training in Chisai Koto leads up to this technique in which it allows the user to quite simply move through any fliud. This is achieved by use of "shivering" in a fashion similar but distinct to Geppou, in that the user must precisely and powerfully contract their muscles as to allow them to push themselves off the surfaces with all of their limbs, in that the user does a geppou with not only their legs but their hands just as well. While in water it allows for the user to rival a speed of a mermaid and in master case's surpass it, for a true master it allows for the user to even soar through the air for considerable distances. **'Sylph: Become' a technique exclusive toSylvan, in which the user is able to constantly and without fatigue use Sylph: Sought, so as to move as if a ghost, this technique can only be done by combining Sylph: Sough with Heir: Inherit, so as to allow constant use of it. It holds no other purpose other then to allow him to traverse large distances for large amounts of days. *'Knight' techniques which include use of tools and more weirdly weapons so as to help one overcome a given situation or even used in healing, these weapons may or may not be bladed, and can be of any range, bows, staffs, scythes, etc. Fire weapons do not fall under the teachings however. **'Knight: Swing'this technique requires any number of large blades that have a blunt side or more, or simply large ever so slightly cylindrical objects that have blunt sides, it consists of a simple swing with incredible intensity and the technique in which to release a wind blade, but due to the bluntness of the part swinging will not produce any cutting force but 10 times the kinetic force, pushing anything away from the user, experienced users and masters can literally push away boats with nothing but sheer strength. Peaceful Will This branch of techniques focuses on supporting and helping other through other means outside of healing, these include helping them do things and come to terms with problems, this branch deals entirely with the spiritual and metaphysical aspect of Chisai Soto, and deals with the mind and spirit unlike the other 2 branches. *'Seer' A small span of techniques that allows the user to gather information so as to help them and others with a situation. Knowing is half the battle and thus can be used to solve battles in the most peaceful of ways. **'Seer: Seek' The user focuses their brain activity to their eyes and remains unmoving while holding his breath so as to keep himself from moving as much as possible, upon being completely still like a statue the user makes a tiny hole with their fingers and peeks through it, with it the user can see as far as using a binocular, and sometimes even more far. by using a single hole the user is able to narrow it down even further and allows a sight distance close to "inter-island" by masters. **'Seer: Organize' By using kenbunshoku haki and a combination of rapid eye movements the user can quickly analyze a given area, and locate anything in it that seems useful for the user, with it the user can find hidden things, lost objects and even weak point in enemies and structures. **'Seer: Glance' By focusing their mind of their eyes and vision alone and entering a state of complete empathy the user is able to read all micro expressions a target releases and read them like an open book, even gaining an almost mind reading like ability by masters. **'Seer: Wink' Using the same mechanisms of Maid with "yawning" and "blushing" the user is able to make the target change their current mood to one closer to the user's mood. This technique is suitable to be used before Maid: Relieve, so as to calm a person down even further, with merely a simple stare into the target's eyes. **'Seer: Heart' a technique exclusive to Sylvan, it utilizes Haoshoku haki to strip it's target of their will to fight, and then uses Seer: Wink to bring the enemy to a state of absolute peace, with this technique the user can make an enemy instantly not want to fight the user, and can even be used to cast a long lasting "curse" that the target will forever never want to attack the user. *'Guard' Mental techniques that allow the user to better cope with certain things that happens around them, with these techniques the user is able to become a better living being and live life more easily and sucessfully. **'Guard: Protect' A basic mental technique which enables the user to shut out any undesired thought and feeling willingly, this is used to force a peaceful state of mind when in a less then perfect location/situation, by bottling up their feelings they can act much more efficiently so as to escape given siatuation. **'Guard: Assault' The user can forcibly forget a given memory that he so wishes to remove entirely, the user will completely forget the memory and even anything that will lead to it if he so desires, this technique is used as a coping mechanism by all kinds of practitioners, but it is not advised to be used, and should instead simply accept it. **'Guard: Bow' A technique which forces the user to instantly switch emotions, from one to another, and even control said intensity, this can be used to easily soothe anger instead of locking it up as done with Guard: Protect, and is much more advisable. Mastery over this technique is mostly impossible as every practitioner has the same abilities, however the speed and intensity precision may vary according to the skills of said user. Trivia Notes *The style may be used by anyone who wishes to use, but bear in mind, the character who uses must not use it for personal gain all the times and must infact be selfless with it, simply healing oneself would be against the ideals of the style and must actively use it for benefit of others *''Maid'' techniques cannot infact be used to cause diseases to appear or cancers, because all techniques of Maid will undergo the various stages of verification when cells undergo mitosis and DNA replication, besides, the only reason it works is because the subconscious brain of the target allows for the changes to be done, unless the enemy wanted Maid to hurt him, then yes, it may be used to kill someone. *''Sylph and ''Bard techniques should be used to be harmless ad not cause damage and should not be incorporated into techniques which aim to deal large ammounts of damage, however stealing the concept and incorporating them can be used. Category:Martial Art Category:Fighting Styles